Dragon Travel
by mr.stabby117
Summary: Witnessing the Death of your friends can change someone. But After being offered a second chance to go back and change these mistakes? What would you do? Natsu knows what he should, no, what he has to do. Natsu's heritage is about to be revealed and it's something no one saw coming. Prepare for the coming Storm, the Dragon has returned.
1. Chapter 1

Black eyes snapped open and darted around taking in the person's surroundings, The onyx colored eyes belonged to a young man in his late teens, around 18, he wore a black and gold trimmed one-sleeved shirt, the side missing a sleeve showed off a muscular arm with a strange tattoo red in color, he wore white trousers with a black trim and simple sandals on his feet, his most notable trait was his salmon pink hair, This man is Natsu Dragneel, son of the Fire dragon king Igneel, and mage of Fairy Tail.

"Where the hell am I?" Natsu said looking around. "Doesn't look like anywhere on Earthland that I've been to."

His observation was true. Natsu was standing alone in a barren desert only it was all a deep red. Natsu was cut off from his musings when he saw it.

"W-What the hell!?" Natsu shouted. "Is that Earthland?"

It's true, Natsu was looking at Earthland and it was far away.

"How did I get Here?" Natsu asked himself. "That would be my doing." a deep voice rumbled, Natsu looked behind and glared. "Acnologia." Natsu spat "Why did you bring me here." it wasn't a question. The black dragon grinned his silver hair billowing in the wind. "Why else? For you to witness the destruction of your precious friends."

Acnologia gained a psychotic grin as he raised his only arm in the air and began gathering magic.

"NO!" Natsu shouted realizing what his plan was. Acnologia laughed "YES!" as he shot his arm forward toward the planet Natsu called home.

A massive red beam of pure magic left the ex-human's hand and shot towards Earthland. Natsu could only watch in horror as his home was destroyed, his friends, his family, everything.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shouted in rage "I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu continued to scream. Acnologia only laughed "What can a mere human do to me? The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse?"

Natsu, however, kept screaming in sadness and anger, as this was happening lightning was striking dangerously close to his being and rocks levitated around him, as his spiky hair spiked up except for a single defiant strand before going back down to its original position, this repeated multiple times until Natsu hair finally stood up straight before turning a golden color, Natsu finally stopped screaming as he opened his eyes, now set in a permanent glare, revealing they were now a teal color.

Acnologia smirked. "what's this? Do you really think altering your hair and eye color will allow you to defeat me?" Natsu remained silent. "Fine then, le-!" Acnologia was cut off as Natsu's fist embedded itself into his face, sending the one armed man flying. Acnologia stood after landing nearly 10 kilometers away.

"Impossible, he didn't use any magic as all!" He was cut off once again as the now golden haired dragon slayer appeared in front of him. Acnologia grinned "Never thought a human could pack so much of a punch. but you can't compete with me!" He shouted launching his fist at speeds unseen to the human eye.

Natsu caught the fist causing the hill behind them to crumble from the force of the attack.

"Is that it?" Natsu said coldly before he sent a volley of lightning fast punches at the dragon/human.

Natsu stopped his attack after 5 minutes. sending the man into a nearby mountain. Said mountain exploded as Acnologia turned into his dragon form, the dragon sent a beam of energy at the teen. Natsu gathered magic in his hands and raised his fists.

 **"Fire Dragon's Inferno!"** Natsu shouted slamming his palms onto the ground.

The Fire Dragon's Inferno summons a massive amount of Flames shielding the user from an attack, however, this technique only works two out of three times. Natsu's defense broke as Acnologia's roar overpowered the flames.

Acnologia roared in triumph, his victory was short-lived, however when the smoke cleared Natsu, now covered in scratches and bruises, stood tall. Acnologia roared in rage. Natsu crouched slightly and cupped his hands to his side, flames condensing between his palms.

 **"Dragonslayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus: Final Devastation!"** Natsu shouted thrusting his hands towards Acnologia.

Acnologia roared in agony as flames enveloped his being. The dust cleared and Natsu was the only living being on the planet. Natsu fell to his knees as his hair and eyes turned back to their original color. It finally caught up to him that his family was dead, no more fights with Gray, no more 'visiting' lucy, he would never see anyone again. Natsu's eyes snapped open as he roared in utter fury as a tower of flames 20 meters in diameter roared to life around him Natsu screamed as his fire increased in power and hunger. The flames eventually began to destroy the earth around him slowly eating away until they reached the planet's core.

Seconds before the planet exploded a silver blur shot at Natsu seemingly saving him from the planet's destruction.

"Your time has not yet come, Child."

"Wake up, boy." these were the words that Natsu woke to. "W-Where am I this time?" Natsu asked shaking his head "You are in my domain, my boy." Natsu looked around "Who's there?"

Natsu looked up to see a dragon it was nearly double the size of Acnologia, its scales a were pure white, with a golden crown/helmet.

"I am Bahamut, The dragon God." Natsu stared wide-eyed at the being in front of him. "I am here to help you master your new form and teach you of your heritage." the dragon god rumbled. Bahamut's declaration confused Natsu. "What do you mean my heritage? What new form?" Bahamut chuckled "Your new form has to do with your heritage, Natsu." Natsu sat up. "So, what is my heritage then?" Bahamut had a look of surprise on his face "I didn't expect you to accept this so... readily."

Natsu's eyes darkened. "What do I have left to lose?" he asked darkly. Bahamut sighed. "Alright then Natsu, you aren't human you are what is called a Saiyan, an alien race from the planet Vegeta. The Saiyans were a warrior race, they at one point were enslaved by a tyrant named Frieza, he forced the Saiyans to travel to distant planets to 'sterilize' them of all life, the empty planets were then sold for a profit." Natsu stared at the god in shock at his heritage.

"However, Frieza had grown fearful of the Saiyans power and destroyed their planet leaving only a handful of Saiyans alive." Natsu held up his hand. "Let me guess, one of these Saiyans killed Freezer, or whatever the hell his name was and is also my ancestor?" Bahamut smirked "You're smarter than people give you credit for. Yes, a Saiyan named Son Goku killed Frieza, after turning into a Super Saiyan. A Super Saiyan is when a Saiyan's hair turns gold and their eyes turn teal this transformation can only be unlocked by extreme rage or sadness. This form multiplies their power by 50. This is the form you took in your battle against Acnologia."

Natsu looked at his hand, he had the blood of an entire warrior race flowing through his veins. Natsu scowled and clenched his fist before smashing it into the floor causing spider web cracks to form.

"Damn it! If only I had this power from the start I could have stopped this! What's the point of having such power if I can't even protect my friends!?" Natsu shouted his hair turning gold in his rage.

"Natsu, I can help you control this power but I can only keep you here for a single year, any amount of time after that could destroy your body." Bahamut said, "After that I can give you a second chance." Natsu looked up at that "What do you mean?" the god grinned, showing off his razor sharp teeth "I mean I can send you back in time to when your white-haired friend went to Edolas."

Natsu was absolutely thrilled at that, he could see his family again, his Nakama.

"And maybe you could finally ask out that girl you like," Bahamut said with a widening smirk as Natsu turned red. "SHUT UP YA OVERGROWN LIZARD!" Natsu shouted blushing furiously. "HAHAHAHA!" Bahamut's thunderous laughter caused the ground to shake.

It's been a year since Natsu began his training under the Dragon God, Natsu had mastered his Super Saiyan form allowing him to stay in the form indefinitely, he was also able to transform in an instant. Also, Natsu's tail had regrown thanks to Bahamut. So for 2 months Natsu trained in his Great Ape form something he knew he was gonna have fun with.

"Natsu, the time has come... you must save your family. Another thing as a side effect of messing with the time/space continuum, some of your enemies may be stronger than your first time around, understood?" Bahamut said. Natsu nodded "Good, alright Natsu this may hurt... a lot." the dragon god said as he cast the spell **"True Magic: Time** **Reversal!"**

After Natsu left Bahamut sighed "Natsu, I hope you will be able to protect your Nakama."

Natsu's eyes slowly opened to the light shining through the curtains in the window. Natsu quickly sat up and looked for felt his tail.

"It wasn't a dream," Natsu said with a large smile came to his face. "In two years Lucy should be going to Hargeon," Natsu said, "So I have two years to perfect my dragon slayer techniques."

Natsu stood up and after waking up Happy told him that they were going on a training trip. After getting told by Makarov to stay safe and come back the two were on their way.

 **This Idea came to me while coming home from school, Also Natsu hair while in his super saiyan form looks like Gohan's from when he went to school that is. I'm still wondering if I should give Natsu Ki Techniques. What do you guys/girls think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Makarov sighed as he looked around, it's been two years since Natsu told him he was going on a training trip. The old man shook has head _'Lisanna's death must've hit him harder than I thought'_

He was cut off from his musings as the guild doors opened as a cloaked figure entered followed by three girls one was a Teenage girl with blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and generous curves the other two were both little girls one was about 9 years old with black hair and dark green eyes the other had red hair and matching eyes also around 9 years old.

"It's been a long time hasn't it. . . gramps." the hooded man's response was for Makarov to slam his enlarged hand onto him flattening him. "You're damn right it has been!"

his yell had caught the attention of the rest of the guild "Hey, Master who's that?" A young man clad in only a pair of boxers "Gray, your clothes. As for who this is why don't you tell us hmm?"

the hooded figure chuckled as he removed his cloak revealing spiky pink hair as a large shit-eating grin made it's way to his face. "Well who do I look like to you?" the answer was followed up by "NATSU!" as he was dogpiled by his friends

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Natsu grinned, "Here and there. Sorry for making you all worry so much." He finished with an apologetic tone. both of the little girls walked up to Natsu

"Are you okay, daddy?" Natsu smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine Minerva."

The guild was to put it lightly in shock "Natsu, what does she mean by _daddy_?"

Natsu looked up "Hmm? Oh" Natsu stood up and brought the two girls forward.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my Daughters," Natsu pointed to the raven haired girl "This is Minerva, and this is Flare" he finished gesturing to the redhead.

"Natsu when did you get a girlfriend?" Levy asked slightly jealous.

"I don't have a girlfriend, I adopted these two. Oh, by the way, this is Lucy she wants to join the guild." Natsu gestured to the blonde next to him.

In The Infirmary

After the whole 'Natsu has kids' event and lucy got her guild mark, along with saving Macao. Natsu was being interrogated by Levy and Mira.

"So, how did you meet these two," Mira asked gesturing to the two sleeping children. Natsu smiled slightly.

"I met Flare when visiting her village, she was the only one left there, her village had abandoned her," Natsu said sadly. Natsu then looked at Minerva.

"I met Minerva when she was in the woods with her _father_ " the way he said father was like it was made of poison.

"What happened?" Levy asked in concern

Flash back

Natsu heard a loud slap followed by a scream as he was walking through the forest. Natsu being Natsu ran towards the area where the scream came from. and what he saw disgusted him.

He saw a grown man with large muscles and a permanent glare and frown standing over a little girl who was lying on the floor with a red mark on her face indicating she was slapped.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Natsu shouted jumping in between the girl and the man.

"I am training my daughter. Now leave us." the bulky man ordered.

The answer Natsu received angered him greatly, how dare this bastard treat his own blood like this. Natsu turned to the girl.

"Hey, do want to stay with him?" Natsu asked softly, the little girl shook her head "P-Please h-help m-me." she whimpered.

"You hear that? she doesn't want this." Natsu said. "hmph, That's too bad I want this."

His response was for Natsu to slam his fist into the man's face sending him flying.

"Happy get her to the closest hospital I'll catch up." Happy nodded and grabbed the girl, before going to the village.

"What gives you the right to force something on her!?" Natsu shouted as he punched the bulky man into unconsciousness.

"So, you saved her from that _man_ ," Levy said looking at Minerva with sadness in her eyes. Natsu nodded "Well I gotta get these two back home." Levy got up "I'll help you, I don't think happy can lift up either of them without waking them up."

Natsu thanked Levy as he gently lifted Minerva while Levy picked up Flare. The two began walking towards Natsu's home.

"Thanks for the help, Levy." Levy smiled "No problem, Natsu."

After putting the two girls to bed Natsu looked at Levy.

"Uh, Levy do you want to go on a date sometime?" Natsu asked nervously. Levy looked at Natsu before giggling "Never thought you would know what a date is. I thought I would have to ask you myself."

Natsu looked at Levy in shock he honestly didn't expect her to say yes. Mentally checking how long he has until Erza comes back.

"So, how about tomorrow at 7?" Levy nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she left.

The next day Natsu woke up first and started cooking breakfast for himself and his daughters. hearing footsteps Natsu turned around to see Minerva and Flare sitting at the table. He chuckled at their groggy expressions.

"And how are you two doing this morning?" Natsu asked, his response was for the girls to mumble something along the lines of 'needing more sleep'

"Hey, I gotta do some jobs at the guildhall do you two want to hang out by the guild?" Minerva and Flare nodded.

After breakfast, the family of three left for the guild hall

"I'm going to go find a job you two can hang around with Mira O.K.?" The twin children of Salamander nodded before they went over to the barmaid, as Natsu walked over to the request board.

"Mira, I'll be taking this job." he said showing her the job, it was a simple delivery job.

"Okay, Natsu."

Natsu was just returning from his job and had bought a suit for his date in two hours. Natsu was brought out of his musings by his daughters tackling him.

"Daddy!" Natsu chuckled as the two began talking about their day.

Natsu looked at Mira "They weren't any trouble were they?" Mira shook her head "They were fine, although I'd think there pretty tired after today." she finished after seeing them yawn.

Natsu took the two back home and put them to bed. After taking a quick shower and dressing up in his new suit, his suit was a wine red, with a white undershirt along with a black tie. Natsu walked towards Fairy hills and buzzed Levy telling her he was there.

Levy came out a few minutes later wearing a cobalt blue strapless dress that hugged her petite frame. The only makeup that Levy had on was red lipstick.

"So, are you ready?" he asked, the bluenette nodded as he held out his hand, which she accepted "Where are we going, Natsu?" Natsu smiled "we're going to the Golden Fairy." Levy gasped "Natsu how'd you get reservations there?" Natsu merely grinned as they walked towards the restaurant in question.

As the two entered the restaurant one of the waiters spoke: "Hey, Natsu I see you have a date, so what does the boss want?" this shocked Levy, Natsu owned the Golden Fairy!?

After being seated and ordering their food Levy spoke: "Natsu why didn't you tell anyone you owned the Golden Fairy?" Natsu shrugged "I didn't want anyone to try and make me get them free food, even I have to pay only at a discount. It's one of my new rules." Natsu said with a grin as they're food arrived, the two continued on with their conversation as they ate

After paying for their food Natsu escorted Levy home.

"I had a great time, Natsu," Levy said before she got onto her toes and gave him a kiss before running into Fairy Hills with a blush. Natsu stood still for a second before smiling and walking home.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu glared at the demon in front of him, Deliora, it had been freed from his icy imprisonment and had made its way to the restored village.

"Damn, Its way stronger than it was before." Natsu thought before he paused, sensing something, a smirk made itself known on his face.

Deliora roared, the rest of his team was looking at the demon in horror, no one more than Gray, as it began it's path of destruction.

"Oi!" Natsu shouted, as he calmly sauntered over towards the demon ignoring the shouts for him to stop.

"Who do you think you are using her life force?" This statement confused his companions.

"You made a big mistake of you think I'm gonna let ya continue," Natsu said with a smirk.

"Let's see how you face off against me?" Natsu said before he gazed towards the moon.

The effect was instantaneous, Natsu's body began to grow as his pink hair turned brown and spread across his body his clothes, aside from his pants, began to tear as his body grew in size. After a couple of seconds, Natsu's transform had finished and in his place stood a giant ape still wearing Natsu's pants and scarf.

 **"Hehehe..."** a deep chuckle escaped Natsu's new form.

Before anyone could react the great ape had shot forward, with impressive speed for its size, and gave the demon a bone shattering punch to the face sending it to the ground, Natsu than using his increased strength threw the demon into the air.

Natsu then fired a blue beam of energy from his opened jaw vaporizing the demon.

"I-It's over Deliora is . . . dead." Gray said falling to his knees in shock.

However, nobody was expecting Natsu to leap into the air and cupped his large hands around something before falling back to earth, causing a small earthquake.

 **"Someone get a blanket,"** Natsu said his voice notably deeper than before along with being more animalistic.

A few seconds later one of the villagers came running back with a large wool blanket and laid it down. Natsu set whatever it was in his hands down gently and wrapped it up in the blanket all the while keeping it from view.

 **"Oi, Gray, Lyon did you two loose something?"** Natsu asked with a large grin showing off his elongated teeth, as he showed everyone what he had caught.

"T-That's . . . impossible!" Lyon shouted as he and Gray looked at the sleeping form of his teacher, Ur Milkovich.

 **"Not really, you see Deliora was using her life force to remain alive, that blast I used earlier was meant to destroy Deliora's body only leaving her alive,"** Natsu explained.

"Natsu, what is this?" Erza demanded, waving her hand at his large form.

 **"Before you ask, this is actually not a spell, this is a power that I was born with," Natsu began "this form is triggered by looking at the moon and multiplies my power by 10x."** Natsu finished with a big grin on his monkey-like face.

Everyone's jaw hit the floor in shock. Lucy chuckled nervously

"Uh, Natsu how come you're still like that?" She said

 **"I have to stay in this form until sunrise,"** Natsu said with a shrug

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As everyone waited for the sun to rise Natsu was using his great ape form to entertaining the children that enjoyed using him as a jungle gym, not that he minded. Natsu was able to, with the help of the kids, convince Erza to play with them, much to everyone's amusement.

 **"Well, it's almost sunrise,"** Natsu said causing all the children to whine and get off his form.

As the sun rose Natsu's body began shrinking and lost his fur, his hair also turned pink again.

"So, who wants to break the moon?" Natsu said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being questioned by his friends, entertaining the kids with his magic and waiting for the sun to go down, Natsu had told them it was time.

"Alright, let's destroy that moon," Natsu said grinning

Natsu crouched down slightly and cupped his hands to his side, palms facing each other, Natsu then began gathering flames in between his hands.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus: Final Devastation!" Natsu

chanted as he thrust his hands towards the moon.

As a beam of concentrated flames shot from his outstretched hands the fire pierced the moon and destroyed it. . . along with part of the sky.

"EHH?!" was the most common response among the populace.

"The moon wasn't the thing turning purple it was the moon drip," Natsu said before going into a deeper explanation,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu and the others were now just getting off the boat in Magnolia, and heading towards the guild hall.

So, what kind of key did you get, Lucy?" Erza asked curiously.

"It's Sagittarius the centaur," Lucy said with a thumbs up.

"It's a horseman!" Gray said an image of a man with a horse head appearing next him.

"It's a bit more like this," Lucy said as an image of an actual centaur appeared next to her.

Natsu had a dazed look on his face, as another image appeared only this have a strange flower creature waving at him.

"That's not even remotely close." Lucy deadpanned.

Natsu snapped back to reality, as his enhanced eyesight zoomed in on the destroyed guild hall, carefully trying not to get angry yet, they continued to walk hearing the whispers from the populace. They all stopped when they saw the state of their guild hall.

"What happened to our guild hall!?" Gray shouted in anger, lucy covered her mouth in shock, Erza clenched her fist, Natsu gritted his teeth.

"It was Phantom," a voice said, the team turned to see Mira walking towards them.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu looked around seeing his guild under the, destroyed, guild hall, he was cut off from his musings by Gray slamming his hand onto the table in front of the master.

"You mean where not gonna do a thing?!" Makarov nodded before drinking his beer,

"Those cowards waited until everyone had already left before attacking, now move I gotta take a leak," He slurred, before getting up to leave

Meanwhile, Natsu had a nagging feeling that he should be remembering something, but of course, he couldn't remember.

 **XxX**

The next day had come fast as Natsu woke up to see that Erza had somehow found herself snuggled up to Natsu's chest, Natsu sighed before getting out of her clutches, and woke everyone else up saying that it was morning, he still couldn't help but get the feeling that he was forgetting something, he sighed before he and his team left his home, they had agreed to use his home for the night with Natsu refusing to leave his daughters alone

Natsu saw a gathering of people and went over to see what had happened before he froze, now remembering what had happened last time, dread made itself known in his mind as he ran to the large crowd followed closely by his team,

Natsu slowed to a stop as he saw the very thing that he was dreading, Levy, covered in bruises and cuts, was bolted to the tree by iron shackles, with Jet and Droy next to her in similar conditions,

"This means war!" Makarov shouted as he snapped his staff in two

Suddenly the earth itself began to shake as Natsu slowly walked towards the tree, after carefully setting Levy free Natsu, quickly brought her to the hospital with Nab and Reedus following closely behind him with Jet and Droy in their arms

 **XxX**

 _ **(I'm gonna skip the part where Makarov gets injured)**_

 **XxX**

Natsu sat down next to Levy's bed in the hospital, Lucy had left a little while ago,

"I'm so sorry, Levy," he said "I should have been able to stop this," Natsu clenched his fist in anger, as tears began to fall from his eyes

"It's not your fault, Natsu." A soft voice said, causing Natsu to snap his head up to see Levy giving him a gentle smile Natsu's eye's widened

"How can you say that I should have been there to protect you," Natsu said,

She shook her head she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the ground shaking, this caused Natsu to look up

"Go, Natsu, protect them, and show them why they shouldn't mess with Fairy Tail," Levy said smiling,

Natsu wiped his tears, before getting up,

"Yeah," He said before disappearing from the room, leaving Levy to fall asleep with a content smile on her face,

 **XxX**

 **With the guild**

 **xXx**

"Everyone get back!" Erza shouted as she re-quipped into her _adamantine armor_ hoping to block the Jupiter cannon, she was cut off, however, by Natsu appeared in front of her.

"Let me take care of this," Natsu said without turning to face her, though you hear the anger in his voice

"Natsu! What the hell are you talking about? get behind me!" Erza shouted,

Natsu simply stood there before his power level began to grow,

"N-Natsu?"

Natsu's hair moved to a non-existing wind as rocks began to levitate around him, the earth began to shake with a great force as if reacting to Natsu's anger.

Suddenly Natsu let out a loud roar of rage as his hair spiked up, except one defiant strand that hung in front of his face, before turning a golden color.

Natsu stopped screaming as his transformation finished, he opened his eyes to show they had also changed to a teal green color.

"You'll pay for hurting them," Natsu said before he lifted his arms to his side and began to gather his power, condensing it into sphere of pure fire

"Fire the Jupiter cannon!" Jose shouted

The purple sphere shot forward at intense speeds

 **"Fire Dragon's Scorching Wave!** " Natsu shouted before sending the attack at the Jupiter cannon, his attack looking like a beam of fire

Jose grinned smugly there was no way a pathetic fairy could beat his weapon. The two attack's collided, after a brief struggle of power Natsu's spell began to overpower the purple ball, Jose's grin left his face at that, with one final push from Natsu the dragon fire pierced through the Jupiter cannon and continued on towards the barrel before exploding on the inside, destroying the weapon of mass destruction,

Natsu calmly lowered his hand to his side before speaking,

"Get out here and fight me, Jose!" Natsu shouted is voice filled with anger "I'll show you what happens when you hurt my Nakama!"


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu continued to glare at the Phantom guild hall

"Oh? and what makes you think twerp like you could do to me?" Jose asked mockingly, before ordering Gajeel to deal with the 'fairy scum'

"Gihi! Let's go Salamander! _ **Iron Dragon's Scales!**_ " Black steel shouted as his form was covered in scale like armor before he charged the ascended Saiyan.

Natsu simply slammed him into the ground shattering his armor in an instant,

"I told you to come fight me! or are you too scared to face me?" Natsu mocked, before getting his desired reaction

"Alright, brat! you've peeked my interest." Jose said as he appeared in front of the dragon-slayer, at this moment Gajeel woke up, but he remained silent.

"You are the one who made Gajeel attack Levy." Jose rose an eyebrow

"So, what if I am? he would have done it no matter what anyone said." His voice filled with arrogance

 _"*Ved Dwiin, Rek los dii.*"_ Natsu said in a strange language, turning to look at Gajeel.

Gajeel's eye's widened as he mentally translated the words before he bowed his head,

"I'm sorry if I had known I wouldn't have done it." Gajeel apologized.

Everyone was thrown for a loop at this. They were not expecting Gajeel to apologize.

"Gajeel! What is the meaning of this?!" Jose shouted enraged that his mage had apologized to the Saiyan

"You don't have to answer that Gajeel," Jose turned to the dragon-slayer

"Jose, your fight is with me," Natsu said as he punched the corrupt wizard, sending back a few feet,

"How dare you!" Jose shouted sending a **_dead wave_** at the dragon-slayer

Natsu simply a wave of fire at the dark magic destroying it

"Impossible!" Jose shouted in fear, before a voice a cut him off.

"Are you that scared at seeing my power? At seeing something you thought impossible happen right before your eyes?" Natsu said from behind Jose.

"You... YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, YOU FAIRY SCUM!" Jose shouted as he began to charge his strongest spell,

Natsu simply took a stance, his body crouched slightly and his hands cupped to his sides palms facing each other,

 _ **"Kaaa...Mee..."**_

 ** _"PREPARE FOR INFINITE DARKNESS!_** " Jose shouted laughing insanely before unleashing a massive wave of black magic

 _ **"Haaa... Meee..."**_

 _ **"DAMNATION!"**_ the attack shot towards the Saiyan, Natsu glared at Jose

 _ **"HAAA!"**_ Natsu shouted as he thrust his hands forward a brilliant blue beam of energy shot from his outstretched hands and easily overpowering the death magic and hitting Jose who was instantly thrown into the distance.

Natsu calmly lowered his hands to his side, turning to face the rest of his guildmates he powered down to his base form.

"Natsu! where in the world did you learn to use the attack!" A voice demanded Natsu turned to seeing Makarov glaring at him almost comically.

"What do mean?"

"I mean where did you learn the _**Kamehameha Wave!**_ " Makarov shouted Natsu scratched the back of his head

"Well, one of my ancestors left me a large book filled with techniques, and that was one of them." Makarov paled,

"W-Who was this ancestor?" He stuttered slightly hoping he was wrong

"His name was Son Goku,"

 ** _THUD_**

Makarov had fainted with one thought flowing through his head

 _'We have a Saiyan in our Guild!'_

 **XXX**

 ***Ved Dwiin, Rek los dii* means "Black steel she is my mate" the language is based on the shouts from Skyrim, it seemed to fit.**

 **Also, someone asked about E.N.D. being in this story, Natsu is still E.N.D. but when he was brought back instead of becoming a demon, his hidden Saiyan DNA was unlocked and overpowered the demon part.**


End file.
